


Yama's Prophecy

by FrostWyrm96



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please help me with tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostWyrm96/pseuds/FrostWyrm96
Summary: The story of a travelling warrior monk from the Temple of Daeuhl who seeks his to fulfil his destiny. Arrack, Sophia, Berevin, and Garleth are there to help him. This is their story told.
Relationships: Davion Gyurmey/Sophia Yelna Gwynleid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Yama's Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> I recently listen to a fantasy tavern playlist to get my creativity up and here I am writing this original work of mine based on an artwork (shown below) with major additions.

([ **Inn of Heroes**](https://www.artstation.com/artwork/mLqVd) by Woo Chul Lee)

(Arrack, Sophia, Berevin, and Garleth are based on them)

“Four more honeynut ales, please!” Berevin exclaimed to an inn servant not far from them. The woman nodded. Arrack simply shook his head and continued on the game.

“You’re paying for it.” said Garleth.

“Fine by me.” Berevin grinned.

They were playing cards on a small table they usually sit. Him, Berevin, and Garleth. Sophia didn’t want to join and just sat there playing with her lute and watched them playing their cards musingly with the coin they betted on the table.

The Dragonhead Inn, or commonly known to most travellers and frequent patrons as the crossroads’ inn, was their favourite inn. The four of them kept coming here during their long adventures or simply to relax, play cards and gamble, or to meet new people and learn the news of the world. It was also the place where Arrack first formed the Small Band four years ago.

Sophia Yelna Gwynleid, the beautiful elven with gold spun curls that reached all the way to her chest, with her shining emerald eyes, delicate nose, thin lips, and her pointy ears. She had a tender body that didn’t really changed much since she had joined his Small Band when she was only sixteen. When Arrack first laid his eyes on her, he had fallen in love with her beauty but Sophia had told him that she wasn’t the person looking for an intimate relationship and Arrack lived with it. She was the Small Band’s sorceress and bard, well known not only for her beauty but also her voice and skills in the elven magics.

For the others that laid their eyes on her, it was hard not to fall for Sophia, especially with her beauty and fair-skinned tender body, wearing a thin satin cloth and a mantle with a hood draped over her shoulders, and a pair of boiled leather boots. Armed with a longsword and dagger, Sophia’s main weapons were her magics that she could procure and conjure with her hands.

Berevin Boriates joined them a day after Sophia joined. He was a skill marksman, with his precision unrivalled using any types of bows or crossbows Berevin could get his hands on. That was to be expected from a marksman that came from the renowned Red Company. Arrack had seen his skill in marksmanship and he was beyond impressed. Touted as the best Red Company marksman, the brown-haired man with almond-shaped eyes of blue, wide lips, and upturned nose had proven himself many times during their countless adventures. Berevin was the group’s marksman and rogue, and the latter skill was as good as his precision.

He had been proffering Berevin to get a new set of attire and armour but Berevin was stubborn and kept on wearing boiled-leather armour underneath it a tunic with green cape and green bycocket with a red plume on the back right side. Berevin joined their travels with his longbow, a quiver of bodkin and blessed arrows, and a sword for defence.

Garleth of Whitespire, the Exiled Wizard was the Small Band’s wizard. Garleth was exiled from Whitespire – a secretive academic of where selected students were taught there after keen evaluation and scrutinization – due to him teaching his students unorthodox and unnatural as deemed by the Whitespire High Council and exiled him even despite the elderly man was one of their most talented lecturer and wizard available, if not at all.

Garleth joined the Small Band at the age of sixty-seven with an aquiline nose shaped and hazel eyes, and despite his old age, was still healthy and strong. A pointy grey hat with grey robes and armed only with a white staff and an enchanted longsword were his go-to gears.

As for himself, Arrack was a former Captain of the Kingsguards Company to King Teren II of Ardania. Formerly because during his former king’s death, a lot of speculation came and one of it was Arrack himself. In his safety, his friend – now the King of Ardania – relieved him of his duty and he formed the Small Band not long after. Expert swordsman and veteran of twelve battles, he was the Small Band’s leader and the warrior paladin.

Arrack himself prefer the comfort and safety of his plated armour of the former Captain of the Kingsguards Company, distinguishable only by the crest of the star carved in the chest plate above the lion, and Arrack’s preferred weapon of choice was his bastard sword. He would only wear his helmet when the battle was intense or dire.

It had always been the four of them since. They stuck with each other, taking on bounties and quest from minor nobles, lords, ladies, petty princes and kings to earn their living in the world. Mostly because they were comfortable with just the four of them and they got the job done consistently. There was no need for a fifth member.

“We should get out before nightfall.” Sophia said, putting her lute down and rested her hands on the table. “Kushar’s Raiders have been spotted in this land and we’d best not to encounter them.”

“Relax, Soph.” said Berevin with a calmed voice. The servant then came to their table and put down four mugs of honeynut ales on the table. Berevin paid her with two golden shils.

“They will fail if they try to attack the Dragonhead Inn.” Garleth added wistfully. The elderly wizard put down a card and Berevin groaned. “Not when there are people in here, most with battle experiences and knowledges of all sorts.” He said and smiled smugly at the marksman.

Arrack nodded and added, “Not even they could stop us when the Small Band is here.”

Sophia sighed. She took her mug and drank a large portion before she put her mug down. “Do we have any contracts for tomorrow?” Sophia asked.

“Apart from the one where we have to clear the cave filled with imps and goblins that has been harassing the trade route?” asked Berevin, then shook his head. “That’s all we have.”

“Fine,” huffed Sophia, “Can we please go to Revia after we do this contract?” She asked Arrack. He looked at her with a raised brow. Sophia explained. “We can get better contracts and I heard that they pay well, even from minor nobles.”

“It’s quite the journey, Sophia.” Arrack replied. “Passing the Velois Mountain and after that another mountain range… not to mention what we might encounter along the way. The road to Revia is treacherous as the arduous journey.”

“She’s right, Arrack.” Their wizard supported Sophia. “What we might encounter along the way, we’ll never know and if it keeps a mystery to us who knows what treasures and rewards waits for us along the road to Revia.”

“Thank you!” Sophia exclaimed.

“All right, all right. We’ll go there.” Arrack conceded with his hands. “I just prioritise our safety and well-being.”

“We’re good and we can handle whatever obstacles on the road, Arrack.” Berevin interjected. “It’s also a good thing to explore a place we’ve never been to, despite Revia might join a war against the Empire of the White Sun.”

“I’ll make the preparations for our travels.” Arrack said. “Don’t complain along the way, I warned you all that the journey wouldn’t be so forgiving.”

“Fine by me,” shrugged Sophia with a grin on her face.

“I win!” exclaimed Garleth all of a sudden, Berevin looked defeated. “The pouch, Berevin. You betted them and now it’s mine.”

Groaned, Berevin took a small pouch and tossed it to the wizard and the old man smirked at the marksman. “Happy?” Berevin asked sarcastically.

“Not my fault,” replied Garleth smugly. “You’re the one betted this much.”

“I already knew that he was going to win anyway.” Sophia chuckled. Arrack agreed.

Suddenly the main door to the inn burst wide open forcefully, and the sounds of merry laughter and conversations died down and all heads and eyes turned to the hired guardsman who was panting heavily. “Raiders!” He exclaimed. “Kushar’s Raiders are here! Lots of them, hundreds!”

“For the love of the inn that you have in hearts,” the innkeeper said loudly behind his counter, “go out there and I promise free drinks and food for the rest of the day!”

It only took that for everyone in the inn who was armed with swords, bows, spears, axes, halberds, and magic spells to get to arms and rushed outside with the rest of the innkeeper’s hired men.

Though when they formed a battle line echeloned along the Dragonkeep Inn, they waited for a while that seemed like Kushar’s Raiders might not come at all. “Where the hell are they, Stev?” asked the orc with a grim voice.

“I swear they were coming here.” Stev replied. “We lost ten men holding them off…”

“Look ahead!”

“Kushar’s Raiders?”

“Why only one of them?”

Arrack and the Small Band turned their eyes to a lone man walking towards them with a quarterstaff. He didn’t look like one of Kushar’s Raiders judging by the outfit. This man wore strangely that neither of them had ever seen before. A monk of some sort, but Arrack couldn’t think of one that described the man’s attire.

His face was covered with a folded white cloth leaving only his eyes to see around, wearing several layers of robes in foreign fashion, one over the other, white underneath and tan on top, two large rectangular shoulder protection made from iron and leather plates that almost resembled pouldron, his lower body and upper leg was protected with faulds made of leather plates hanging from front to the back. There were several protected parts as well but Arrack couldn’t make it out what it were but that person was wielding a wooden pole with a curved single-edged blade on the end, some kind of spear and glaive mixture, and a round handguard between the blade and the shaft and lengthened to about forty-five centimetre long, along with a sixty centimetre blade length moderately curved, slender, and single-edged blade sword with a circular guard strapped to his waist belt. Around his neck, he wore a necklace made out of wooden beads.

This person was shorter than Arrack but was taller than Berevin and Sophia, and had a brown skin tone.

“You there!” shouted one of the hired archers from the inn’s balcony. “Stop wherever you are and identify yourself.”

“A travelling monk.” His voice made Arrack thought that he was young. “The raiders aren’t a problem anymore.”

The others muttered inaudibly. “You… you dealt with them?” Arrack asked loudly.

“That couldn’t be…” Berevin said lowly. “Kushar’s Raiders are not a joke…”

“They were harassing people and I helped and intervened. Now they all lay on the ground, ripe for looting.” The travelling monk said. “May I now I enter the inn?”

They lowered their weapons down but Arrack and his friends couldn’t just make out that this travelling monk single-handedly dealt with Kushar’s Raiders detachment easily without bleeding or hurting. Everyone knew that Kushar and his men were veterans and experiences of all sorts of backgrounds. They were one of the most feared factions east of the Velois mountain.

“You may.” Stev answered. The travelling monk then walked towards them while everyone was staring at him with surprised reaction. Even Arrack himself was impressed to the point where he couldn’t even talk about how he dealt with the raiders.

“Name yourself, inn saviour.” One of the patrons asked, a faun armed with a curved sword.

“Davion. My name is Davion.” Davion replied.

“Where are you from?” Berevin asked, curious. “Never seen anyone like you before.”

“Never?” Davion sounded surprised when he asked. Most of them nodded. “I was a monk trained and lectured at the Temple of Daeuhl.”

“A Daeuhl?!” Garleth exclaimed. “I thought the place is just a mere myth, and that the sky monks are very selective to choosing their students, so the story said.”

Davion nodded. “They are, and they are very secretive about everything of who and what they are. I left the Temple because Old Monk Khetsun relieved me off my duty, and here I am travelling around the world.” He explained. “I go wherever the road takes me.”

And with that, he entered Dragonhead Inn while the others stared at him from behind.

“A former monk of Daeuhl.” said Garleth, caressing his beard. “Even the Whitespire High Council thinks that they were a legendary myth and we had sent small expeditions to look for the Temple of Daeuhl but never found it. This is very interesting indeed! I have to talk to him.”

When Garleth entered the inn, the other three followed behind.

Davion sat alone in the corner, with his weapon against the wall and was talking to an inn servant. He had removed his headpiece. Davion had a black hair with deep brown eyes, a nicely-shaped nose and dark pink lips. He looked very young like Sophia.

His head turned to them when he noticed they were approaching towards him. The patrons outside began to flood into the Dragonhead Inn. “Monk Davion!” said Garleth loudly when they stopped before him. “Are you really a monk of Daeuhl?”

“Indeed I am.” He nodded, then looked at the wizard quizzically. “What do you look surprise? Have you never seen a monk of the Temple?”

“You’re the first one.” Arrack said. “In fact, we all thought that the Temple of Daeuhl is all but a legend myth told in stories and tales.”

“I see…” Davion said. “To be precise, I was a warrior monk of the Temple. Sworn to protect and sacrifice our lives if our sacred Temple came under attack. I was saddened that Old Monk Khetsun relieved me of my duty, saying that I have a destiny to fulfil though I don’t know what it is. No monks of the Temple had ever been relieved of their duty until me. So, here I am now, wandering aimlessly as I do my best to look for my destiny as what Old Monk Khetsun said to me.”

“How about you join us?” Sophia said tenderly. Arrack noticed that she had been staring at the warrior monk with relaxed eyes. “we’re a small group of four but we’re known as the Small Band.”

“We’re quite known throughout the lands.” Berevin added.

“And if you join us, we can maybe help you find whatever your destiny is.” Arrack said.

“Well, you know more about the world than I do so I’d be happy to join your journey.” Davion smiled. Arrack heard Sophia squealed silently and he rolled his eyes, shaking his head. _Sophia’s in love with Davion…_ Arrack thought musingly.

And that was how they got their fifth member, after four years of only the four them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading! If you're wondering how Davion the Warrior Monk looks like, this is what he wears just different colours and he has a brown skin tone: https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/totalwar/images/e/ea/Naginata_Warrior_Monk_Hero_S2TW.png/revision/latest?cb=20170412105707
> 
> Please leave a kudos/comment if you do or don't. I'd be happy to if you could spot any mistakes in this first chapter.


End file.
